Ninja Art: Telekinetic Arms
|image=Telekinetic_arms.jpeg |kanji=忍法・念動の上肢 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Ninpō: Nendō no Jōshi |literal english=Ninja Art: Telekinetic Arms |english tv=Ninja Art: Telekinetic Arms |viz manga=Ninja Art: Telekinetic Arms |game names=Ninja Art: Telekinetic Arms |other names=Yuno’s arms, Invisible Arms Technique |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai, Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Yuno Chōjin |hand signs=None |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} This is the only ninjutsu, outside of a couple of general skills that Yuno Chōjin knows. Yuno is the only person that can preform this technique, which is why it's a Kekkei Genkai. It's a kinjutsu because of it's frightening power and the enormous amount of chakra that is needed to preform the technique. This is Yuno’s signature technique and it is the reason why she is feared. Yuno uses chakra to create telekinetic extensions of herself in the form of four invisible arms that branch out of her back. These invisible arms are controlled naturally through both conscious thoughts and instinct, as if they were parts of Yuno's body. During a fight, these arms can be used to deflect most weapons with frightening reactivity, and rip apart most targets with surprising speed and power. The arms aren’t only powerful, they are precise enough to put a needle through a thread in a single try and they can be gentle enough to hold a baby. In Yuno's psychopath state, the arms that she is able to use doubles and the arms are now able to deflect ninjutsu ranked B and below. Just like any other appendage, lack of use can make these arms weak. Which is probably the reason why Yuno is unable to learn any other techniques. People who have the Sharingan or other abilities that allow them to see chakra or are able to sense chakra are able to see the arms. These arms do produce a scent so it is possible to smell them if someone concentrates. Once someone touches the arms they are able to see them for the remainder of the fight. However it's pretty hard to see the arms, once the opponent it touched. The only person who can see the arms without touching the arms, needing any special eye, or the ability to sense chakra is Haru Chōjin. Haru is able to see these arms very clearly. As one may expect, this takes up an enormous amount of chakra, meaning that this jutsu is designed to take down opponents quickly. For some unknown reason this is the only technique Yuno knows. What’s even weirder is that she mastered this technique by herself when she was only eight years old. Which brings up the question: "Is it really a jutsu or an actual part of her body?" The answer to this question is not known. Yang Release application By applying Yang chakra to the arms, Yuno can cause the hands to vibrate at incredible speeds. This causes the cutting power of the arms to sky rocket. The cutting power of this is enough to cut through an incomplete Susanoo. Yin-Yang Release application